


Zutara

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [35]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage, Meditation, Onesided zuko/katara - Freeform, Pining, Pining Zuko, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Zuko needed a breather.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Drabbles [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Zutara

Focus. He needed to focus. 

_Her smile reached her eyes and her eyes bore into his soul. Her tanned skin sparkled with the night and he wondered if he was allowed to touch such beauty._

Breathe. 

_Her stance was perfect and her moves were elegant. The way she bended the water to her will displayed her strength and her perfection._

Calm. 

“Zuko!” 

His meditation came to a halt. Looking at the source of the voice, he saw Sokka. The brother of the girl he was just thinking of. 

“It’s almost time for the wedding.” 

Aang and Katara’s wedding. He _knows_.


End file.
